Abel and Eric
by LUPINEbrother
Summary: A star wars story I made while walking around the mall. Its set on Earth in this time period. And has to do with two friends who take the two different paths of the force. I hope you like it.


Journal of Thomas Ilwey Archeologist 8/19/98 Aztec Ruins-Mexico

We found them today, My son Eric and His friend, Abel. They had been missing for three weeks. I have to admit, I'd almost given up hope of finding them. I thought it would be easy to keep track of the two fifteen year olds. Especially seeing as how I had kept them with me most of the time.  
It was a relief to find them, and yet disturbing. Before we lost them they had been loud, restless, and chattery. Normal fifteen year olds by all counts. But when we found them, they were...odd. They no longer shouted, were calm, and barely spoke a word to anyone. I thought it was the trauma of being lost in the dark ruins for three weeks; but physically they were fine. Except for Eric.  
He was just as healthy as he had been before we came to mexico, if not more. Both of them were. The only thing that was different about him was his eyes. They used to be a dark brown color, but when we found them his eyes had changed. The retinas are wrong now, an orange, almost red color. They give an almost evil cast to his once kind, happy face. They were also considerably smarter than they were before the accident. I myself am their home school teacher, and when they returned I tried to keep things going as normal. Every subject that had once been hard for them to grasp they now had mastered as if they were born with the knowledge.  
And there is one more thing.Before they had been lost, they were best friends. Now, they won't even speak to each other. They are no longer the children we once knew, they are each of them wiser. We have no idea how this happened, and they wouldn't answer our questions on the matter.  
All I can hope for is that they will return to normal by the time we get home.

Three weeks earlier...

"Come on, Eric!" Dad called back to me. He had brought me and Abel to these ruins as a surprise present for both of us.  
My dad and Abel's had been friends since high school. They still spent time together alot and when my dad began home schooling me, Abel was put in it with me. And we've been friends ever since. Abel looked from my dad back to me. "Whats wrong, Eric?" He asked. He had a concerned look on his face as he noticed I was out of breath. Even though we had been raised together he was always stronger, and could run longer then I could. He was starting to get tired, but I was red-faced and out of breath already. "Mr. Ilwey wait up!" He called to my dad, who was several steps ahead of me. He had already paused and was rummaging through his back-pack for something, Probably my inhaler. I had a bit of asthma. Even though Abel was faster than me, and stronger, and smarter. Anyway even though he's, all that, he still looks after me. He still makes sure I'm ok. My dad walked back down to me and handed me my inhaler. "You good Eric? Do we need to stop for a second?" He asked me, looking a bit worried, as if the large staircase up the temple might be too much for me. "No I'm fine." I answered. I may have asthma but I won't let Abel look better than me, even if he already does. "We might as well take a break anyway, I'm getting tired." Dad said, moving off to the side of the stairs.  
Abel and I followed him. Hey, he had the food. We sat down on the opposite side of him, farther from the stairs. He pulled out three sandwhiches and handed one to each of us. After we had finished them he pulled out some waters and passed those out as well. Abel stood up and walked to the edge of the temple, looking around the corner. "Hey, Eric," He whispered back to me, "Come here." I stood up and walked over to him. "What?" I asked him. "There's something over there, go check it out." He answered. So we ran around the corner, and then floor gave way just as I heard my father shout, "Hey come back"  
As we fell we couldn't help but look down. All we could see were The stones falling around us, and darkness. As we fell, both of us screaming like little girls, a light, winked into exsistence at the bottom of the pit. A long way down. I think I heard Abel cry.  
We began to slow down as we fell, until we stopped, landing lightly on the floor. The fllor at the bottom of the pit was stone. And the light came from the door directly ahead of us. I looked up, up to the pin point of light that was the hole we fell through.  
"How far down do you think we fell?" Abel asked.  
"I don't know, but you scream like a girl." I told him. We started walking towards the door, into a hallway lit up by an unseen source. At the end of the hall the way split in two, and the light changed colors. Down the left hall, the light was green, down the left, it was red. "So which way are you gonna go?" Abel asked me. "I don't know." I told him, "Which way are you gonna go?" "I don't know." He answered. "I'm going this way." He told me, pointing to the left. "I kinda get the feeling we should go right," I told him, taking a step to the right. "Dude, have you ever seen a movie? Red is always the evil color." Abel said. "This isn't a movie, good guys don't always wear white, and bad guys don't always wear black." I retorted. "I said red not black." He snapped. I knew that we shouldn't split up, but I started toward the red hall anyway, knowing he wouldn't follow. "Eric come back! Don't go that way, we should stay together on this! You know its dangerous running off in ruins like this!" I ignored him, and kept a steady pace down the red hall. I looked back once, and saw him walk toward the green hall, and disappear around the corner. I didn't care, I kept walking, and the light started getting brighter. I felt a kind of pressure enveloping me, wheighing me down. And it kept getting heavier. I continued down the hall, towards the source of the light. By the time I was half way down the hall, I was sweating from the pressure, and the light was blinding. But I kept walking. As I got towards the end of the tunnel, I started having these thoughts or visions appearing in my mind. They weren't mine. They were visions of airship battles in space, people fighting with light swords, an army of men in white armor attacking an army of robots on a planet wide city. I had never seen anything like it. It moved through my mind like an after thought, because I was still myself, and I was still walking towards the light. I couldn't see anything anymore, and the pressure was almost unbearable. I was sweating through my white shirt because of the weight.  
As soon as the visions started, they stopped. And the light wasn't blinding, and the pressure was gone. I looked around, I wasn't in the hallway anymore. I was in a large round room. In the center of the room there was a round altar, on that altar was a small pyramid, glowing red, and covered in black markings.  
I aproached the pyramid, and reached out to pick it up off the altar. "Please don't touch that." Someone said. The voice sounded female. I looked around the room. I was alone. I think. "Hello?" I called. "Yes, hello." She said again. I looked around again, looking for the voice. As I looked around I saw a blue shape take form next to me. I looked towards it, and the shape became a woman. A floating, blue woman. I could tell she's a ghost because I could see the wall behind her. I just didn't expect to be talking to a ghost. "Uh...hi." I said. 


End file.
